1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal pullout structure of a connector for pulling out, by using a terminal pullout jig, a terminal received in a connector housing.
2. Related Art
As a conventional connector to which this type of structure is applied, one disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-367706 is given. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a connector 50 is provided with a connector housing 51, a plurality of terminals 60, and a retainer 70. The connector housing 51 has a plurality of terminal receiving chambers 52 for receiving the respective terminals 60, a pair of lances 53, 54 for locking the terminal 60 by an elastic deformation from right and left sides of the terminal receiving chamber 52.
The terminal 60 is received in the terminal receiving chamber 52. The terminal 60 is inserted from a rear opening 52b of the terminal receiving chamber 52. The terminal 60 has a terminal contact portion 61 configured to have a contact with a mating terminal (not shown) and an electric wire fixing portion 62 to which an end portion of an electric wire W is fixed. On both sides of the terminal 60, the pair of lances 53, 54 lock the terminal contact portion 61 of the terminal 60 received in the terminal receiving chamber 52. Thus, the terminal 60 cannot move in the pullout direction.
The retainer 70 is mated with the connector housing 51 from an inserting side of the mating terminal (not shown). A lance restricting protruding portion 71 is provided at a mating distal end side of the retainer 70. This lance restricting protruding portion 71 prevents the pair of lances 53, 54 from moving in an unlocking direction.
In addition, in FIG. 1, the terminal 60 is positioned in a midway position for insertion into the terminal receiving chamber 52, and in FIG. 2, the terminal 60 is positioned in a proper receiving position of the terminal receiving chamber 52.
In the structure for locking the terminal 60 by the pair of lances 53, 54 as shown in the above conventional example, compared with a case in which a single lance is used for locking the terminal, the terminal 60 can be locked more firmly. However, there was a problem that strengthening of the force for locking the terminal 60 cannot be compatible with workability of pulling out the terminal 60.
That is, with the structure having the single lance, it is sufficient to shift only one lance to an unlocking position by a terminal pullout jig (not shown) to be inserted into the connector housing 51. However, with the structure having the pair of lances 53, 54, it is necessary to shift the pair of lances 53, 54 together to an unlocking position by the terminal pullout jig, thus complicating the unlocking operation. In addition, the terminal pullout jig needs to have a structure having two unlocking arm portions provided with an interval therebetween, thus having a low-strength structure.
Herein, according to the above conventional example, it is so configured that a terminal locking face 53a of one lance 53 is defined as a vertical face while a terminal locking face 54a of another lance 54 is defined as an inclined face and that unlocking only one lance 53 by the terminal pullout jig can pull out the terminal 60. In this case, however, the force for locking the terminal 60 becomes low, failing to make the strengthening of the force for locking the terminal 60 compatible with the workability of pulling out the terminal 60.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a terminal pullout structure of a connector capable of making the strengthening of a force for locking the terminal compatible with the workability of pulling out the terminal.